Retour à Sunnydale
by Fred TVS
Summary: Cette fic se situe au début de la saison 7, Willow revient à Sunnydale, Buffy et Dawn lui en veulent encore pour ce qu'elle leur à fait ‘subir’, seul Alex est de son côté…
1. Retour à Sunnydale

**Auteur** : Fred TVS  
**Titre : **Retour à Sunnydale  
**Résumé** : Cette fic se situe au début de la saison 7, Willow revient à Sunnydale, Buffy et Dawn lui en veulent encore pour ce que leur à fait 'subir', seul Alex est de son côté…

« L'avion en destination de Sunnydale vient d'atterrir. Les passagers sont invités à descendre.»

Willow avait des nœuds dans l'estomacça y était : elle était de retour à Sunnydale ; rien que l'idée de devoir affronter ses 'amis', du moins, s'ils l'étaient toujours, la terrifiait. Comment allaient t'ils réagir ? Comment allaient t'ils l'accueillir ? Est-ce qu'ils viendraient la chercher ? Elle ne savait pas. Ils n'avaient eus aucuns contacts, exceptés par l'intermédiaire de Giles, depuis le jour ou Willow avait failli détruire le monde.

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait au hall principal de l'aéroport, d'un pas très lent ; comme pour repousser ce moment. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, peut être aurait t'elle due rester à Westbury, chez Giles… De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard. Elle s'avança parmi la foule en essayant d'apercevoir un visage connu, mais rien. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à désespérer… Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc, tandis que la salle se vidait au fur et à mesure. Elle attendit pendant une dizaine de minutes quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Alex. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfouit dans ses bras.

Willow : Alex !  
Alex : Comment ça va ?  
Willow : Ca va, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un soit là en fait donc…  
Alex : Et bien, en tout cas, moi je suis là, et tu m'as manqué.  
Willow : Tu m'as manqué aussi. Vous m'avez tous manqués.  
Alex : Bon, et bien, on y va ?  
Willow : Où ça ?  
Alex : Chez moi !  
Willow : Chez toi ?  
Alex : Oui, il faut que tu saches que… Buffy et Dawn t'en veulent encore, et …  
Willow : Oui, oui je comprends.  
Alex : Donc, comme je sais que tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu viendras chez moi.  
Willow : Non… Je ne veux pas m'incruster chez toi.  
Alex : Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et je ne vois pas en quoi ta présence me dérangerait. Alors, tu discutes pas, allez viens.  
Willow lui sourit.

Maison des Summers.

Dawn était dans la cuisine, elle englouti son petit déjeuner à une vitesse phénoménale, un fois de plus, elle allait être en retard en cours. Buffy entra dans la cuisine.

Buffy : Allez allez allez dépêches toi ! Tu vas être…non, tu es en retard !  
Dawn : Je sais, je sais ! Toute façon, c'est pas grave, Alex va venir me déposer en voiture.  
Buffy : Non ! Aujourd'hui, il passe prendre Willow.  
Dawn : Willow ! Elle revient ! Aujourd'hui ! Tu m'la pas dit !  
Buffy : Si ! Y'a deux jours.  
Dawn : Mais…est ce qu'on va la voir ? Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle vienne là, hein ? La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée seule avec elle, elle a essayé de me retransformer en clef…  
Buffy : Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra…elle n'osera pas.  
Dawn : Parfait. Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Dawn pris son sac et s'en alla d'un pas pressant.

Appartement d'Alex.

Willow sortait les affaires de sa valise et les rangea dans l'armoire qui lui faisait face. Alex cogna à la porte et entra.

Alex : Tu t'en sors ?  
Willow : Oui oui, merci. Mais ce n'est pas indispensable que tu me donnes ta chambre, j'peux dormir sur le canapé du salon.  
Alex : Non, non non ! Je dors sur le canapé du salon.

Willow s'assis sur le rebord du lit. Alex vint la rejoindre.

Alex : Ca va Will ?  
Willow : Oui, j'suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Alex : Je vais te remettre en forme moi ! Tu vas voir !  
Willow : Sinon, beaucoup de choses on changées depuis mon départ ?  
Alex : Euh…non.  
Willow : Et Anya ?  
Alex : Oh, elle à quitté Sunnydale juste après.  
Willow : Oh, désolée.  
Alex : Ne le sois pas, Anya et moi c'était fini depuis un moment. Bon, qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ?  
Willow : Euh, pour l'instant, me reposer, dormir.  
Alex : Très bien ! Toi tu fais un p'tit dodo et moi je vais faire tour en attendant. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux.  
Willow : Ok.

Alex sort de la chambre, Willow le rattrape.

Willow : Alex…  
Alex : Oui ?  
Willow : Merci pour tout.

Alex déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie et quitta l'appartement.

Maison des Summers.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Buffy se précipita sur la porte, et l'ouvrit. C'était Alex.

Alex : Salut Buff'.  
Buffy : Salut.

Alex : Buffy, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement... –_ hésitant_ – tu sais Will…

Buffy, _lui coupant la parole_ : Ecoutes, je te l'ai déjà assez dit hier, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de Willow. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé, pas besoin de revenir là-dessus.C'est elle qui t'envoie ?

Alex : Non, elle ne sait même pas que je suis venu ici. Ecoutes… Je sais bien que Dawn et toi vous avez du mal à digérer tout ce qu'elle a fait... Et… et je vous comprend, mais vous n'allez pas rester fâchées éternellement quand même ! Buffy ! Vous étiez les meilleures amies ! Des monstres, des forces maléfiques, tout ça tu connais ! Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux, comment on se laisse facilement enrôlé dans ces situations... Tu peux comprendre Willow ! Elle était fragile, faible… Mais c'est fini tout ça ! Elle est revenue et elle a besoin de nous… De toi ! Elle a besoin de ses amis pour se reconstruire.

Buffy : Je ne pense pas que ma présence lui soit si indispensable…

Alex : Si, et même plus que tu ne le crois… Elle a besoin de se savoir pardonnée pour avancer, passer à autre chose.

La jeune femme se retourna et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil placé un peu plus loin. Elle resta pensive.

Alex : Buffy réfléchit… C'est important ! Willow est chez moi en ce moment même, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où la trouver…

Alex sortit en laissant Buffy dans une situation difficile. Willow était sans aucun doute la meilleure amie qu'elle n'ai jamais eue… Mais ce qu'elle avait fait ou plutôt essayé de faire était si… impardonnable !.Elle ne savait que faire…Alex avait sans doute raison, mais ça lui serait très dur de pardonner à Willow…

…


	2. Réconciliation

Le soir venu, Buffy patrouillait au cimetière comme à sa grande habitude, après quelques temps elle décida d'aller au Bronze, elle savait que c'était le terrain de chasse préféré des vampires. Et elle avait raison, elle vit un couple s'engager dans une ruelle sombre. L'homme s'approcha de sa compagne mais n'eut rien le temps de faire.

Buffy : Hey !  
Vampire : Rentre chez toi. Oh…la tueuse.  
La fille découvrit le visage de son 'ami' et s'écarta de lui en hurlant.  
Le vampire se rua sur Buffy, en lui donnant un coup de poing, Buffy l'évita, et projeta son agresseur deux mètres plus loin en un coup de pied. Elle saisit son pieu et lui lança en pleine poitrine, le vampire s'effondra en poussière. Buffy se tourna vers la fille apeurée.

Buffy : Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.  
La fille regarda Buffy bizarrement et s'enfuit en courant.

Buffy se décida à rentrer, quand elle vit Willowà quelques mètres devant elle, un pieu à la main. Elle resta figée quelques instants. Elle avança vers elle lentement.

Willow : Je crois que tu as perdu ça. – _lui tendant le pieu_ -.  
Buffy : Merci…  
Willow : T'as pas perdu la main.

Buffy : Oui…, _se détournant, gênée par la situation_, bon je dois rentrer Dawn m'attend et je…

Willow: Attends!  
Buffy: Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
Willow : A ton avis… J'voudrais te parler.  
Buffy : Hm…je ne sais pas si j'm'en sens prête.  
Willow : J'comprends... Bon, et bien je vais rentrer moi aussi.A bientôt…j'espère.

Willow se retourna et commença à partir.  
Après un court moment d'hésitation, Buffy rattrapa la jeune rouquine.

Buffy : Willow ! Attends…  
Willow : Oui ?  
Buffy : En fait, oui, j'aimerais qu'on parle mais pas ici. On a qu'à aller chez moi.Enfin…

Buffy avait oublié sa sœur. Si elle voyait Willow elle serait furieuse et ne lui ferait pas un accueil des plus chaleureux… Peu importe, elle avait besoin de parler à Willow et Dawn devait sûrement dormir à cette heure ci. Elles se mirent en route et ne dirent rien pendant tout le trajet.

Maison des Summers – Salon.

Buffy : Assieds toi je vais voir si Dawn dors, je reviens.  
Willow acquiesa et s'assit. Elle se tordait les doigts nerveusement, tandis que Buffy montait à l'étage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle entendit les pas de Buffy qui descendait l'escalier et qui vint la rejoindre. Buffy s'assit en face de Willow.

Buffy : Bon…  
Willow : Oui…

Un long silence s'installa, mais Willow le rompit au bout de quelques minutes.

Willow : Buffy, je suis désolée, pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites, que j'ai dite…Je sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de moi…  
Buffy : Willow, si je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi je ne t'aurait pas dit de venir chez moi. Et pour tout te dire, tu m'as manqué. Mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on continue cette conversation…  
Willow : Ah ?  
Buffy : J'veux qu'on reprenne là où l'on s'est arrêtées.

Buffy s'approcha de sa meilleur amie et l'enlaça ; cette dernière n'osait plus bouger tellement elle était surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir renouer aucun lien avec Buffy. Maintenant, c'était chose faite. Buffy relâcha son étreinte.

Buffy : J'pense que tu pourras remercier Alex, il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me convaincre de te revoir.  
Willow lui sourit.

Du bruit se fait entendre dans les escaliers.

Dawn : Buffy ? Qu'est ce que tu…- _reconnaissant Willow, les traits de son visage se durcirent_ – qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?  
Buffy : Dawn, vas te coucher.  
Dawn : Qu'est ce qu'elle fais là !  
Willow : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne reste pas, je m'en allais justement.  
Dawn : Et bien pars, je n'ai plus envie de te voir, plus jamais.  
Willow : Oui, je comprends très bien mais…  
Dawn, _lui coupant la parole_ : Ha bon ? Et bien, tu as de la chance, parce que moi je ne te comprends pas, tu savais très bien que tuer Warren n'allait pas te ramener Tara, et même après l'avoir dépecé, tu as voulu nous exterminer.

Les larmes vinrent à Willow. Tara… Elle avait osé parler de Tara, même Giles ne l'avait pas fait. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et décida de quitter la maison en claquant la porte. Buffy lança un regard noir à Dawn.

Dawn : Quoi ? Je n'ai dit que la vérité.  
Buffy : Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça.  
Dawn : Mais attends !  
Buffy, _en criant_ : La ferme.

Dawn, vexée, se tus et remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre.

…


	3. Réconfort

Willow entra dans l'appartement d'Alex sans faire de bruit. Les lumières étaient éteintes, Alex devait probablement dormir… Elle s'avança et le vit allongé sur le canapé, il était comme elle le pensait : endormi. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte doucement, se mit en robe de nuit et se glissa dans son lit, toujours en pleurs. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, c'était Alex.

Alex : Willow ? Tu dors ?  
Willow : Non.  
Alex : Je t'ai attendu mais j'me suis endormi. Où étais tu ?  
Willow : Désolée. J'ai été me ballader.  
Alex : Où ça ? Au bronze.  
Willow : Oui c'est ça au Bronze.  
Alex : Willow t'as une petite voixça ne va pas ?  
Willow : Si je suis juste fatiguée.  
Alex : Willow, regardes moi.  
Willow : Alex, je viens de te dire que j'étais fatiguée.

Alex s'approcha d'elle et vis son visage maculé de larmes qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher.

Alex : Qu'est qu'il y a !  
Willow : Rien, c'est le contre coup de ces heures de décalages horaires.  
Alex : Will, je sais que je suis abruti mais pas assez pour gober ça ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
Willow : Bon… J'ai été chez Buffy.  
Alex : Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ?  
Willow : Oh rien, tout va bien avec Buffy.  
Alex : Bah alors ! Tout va bien.  
Willow : C'est ce que Dawn à dit.  
Alex : Oh… mais qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Willow éclata en sanglots en portant ses mains à son visage.

Alex : Shhh. Will calmes toi.

Il se glissa sous les draps avec elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il restèrent un bon moment dans le silence le plus total. Mais Willow se décida à parler.

Willow : En fait ce n'est pas Dawn, je comprends très bien qu'elle me haïsse, mais c'est…Tara. Elle me manque tellement.  
Alex : Je sais… N'y pense plus.  
Willow : Tu veux que je l'oublie !  
Alex : Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas dit pas ça, je te dis juste d'arrêter de te torturer avec ça.  
Willow : C'est trop dur Alex.  
Alex : Je sais… - _il lui déposa un baiser sur le front_ - Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Alex commença à sortir du lit mais Willow lui tint le bras.

Willow : Non, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi.  
Alex : D'accord.

Il se remit près d'elle et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de s'endormir.

Willow ouvrit les yeux. Un rayon de soleil trop insistant l'avait tiré de ses doux rêves. De son bras droit, elle tapota le lit à coté d'elle. Non, Alex n'était déjà plus là. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida enfin à se lever. D'un pas nonchalant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son estomac criait famine. Elle consentit à se tourner vers le frigo où un petit mot y été étiqueté. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Alex avait toujours de gentilles petites attentions pour elle.

« Willow, je rentre cet après midi vers 17h, profites de mon absence pour te reposer. Bisous. ».

Mais elle fût tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir : c'était Buffy.

Buffy : Salut.  
Willow : Salut…  
Buffy : Je peux entrer ?  
Willow : Euh oui vas y.

Buffy s'exécuta.

Buffy : Tu sais, hier Dawn ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle t'a dit et…  
Willow, _lui coupant la parole_ : Bien sûr que si elle le pensait. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir me rassurer tu sais, Dawn à le droit de penser ce qu'elle veut…  
Buffy : Oui mais même, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça… Et surtout, je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.  
Willow : Oui, on peut dire ça, et Alex m'aide beaucoup. – _dit elle avec un sourire en coin_ -.

…


	4. Regrets

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Willow était à Sunnydale, et tout allait mieux : elle avait retrouvé ses meilleurs amis, et ils ne lui en voulaient plus, même Dawn lui reparlait. Elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer une telle situation.

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà quelques temps, il devait être à peu près plus d'une heure du matin, Alex et Willow rentrait tout juste du restaurant. Alex avait invité son amie à sortir, comme tous les vendredis soir d'ailleurs.

Alex : Cette soirée vous a plût mademoiselle ?  
Willow : Oh oui, c'était parfait !

Alex s'approcha de Willow et commença à l'embrasser, ce qui étonna un peu Willow au départ. Mais elle décida de se laisser faire. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, elle décida donc de s'abandonner à lui.

Alex prit Willow dans ses bras et l'amena jusque dans la chambre, et la déposa sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus d'elle, il la regarda un moment et l'embrassa .Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser… Au bout de quelques secondes Alex se retira et murmura entre les lèvres de sa meilleure amie : « Je t'aime ». Cette dernière lui redonna un baiser en signe de réponse. Alex enleva à Willow sa veste, puis sa petite chemise rouge, qui laissait voir ses petits seins blancs. Elle ne portait pas de soutien- gorge. Il contempla sa belle poitrine avant de l'explorer à l'aide de sa langue. Il donna de petits coups de langue sur les tétons de sa bien aimée, et parfois, les mordillait, ce qui la faisait gémir. Willow ôta la chemise et le t-shirt d'Alex, ainsi que son pantalon qui glissa le long de ses jambes; elle enleva aussi le sien. Alex était désormais collé à elle. Elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, être dans ses bras... Willow sentit une bosse se former dans le caleçon de son amant. Elle fit glisser le bout de tissu qui la séparait du pénis d'Alex. Alex glissa une main dans la culotte de Willow qu'il enleva d'un coup sec, elle était humide, elle le désirait. Il se tenait au dessus d'elle, cette dernière prit le sexe de son meilleur ami dans une main et le plaça à l'entrée de son orifice. Alex regarda intensément la petite rouquine et s'enfonçant très lentement en elle...Il ne la quittait pas du regard, pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Lorsqu'il fût complètement en elle, il commença à faire de longs va-et-vient... Willow posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Alex, l'invitant à aller plus loin en elle. Il accéléra alors ses va et vient, qui se firent de plus en plus rapprochés. Quand il se sentit au bord de l'orgasme, Alex ralentit le mouvement, ce qui étonna Willow. Il voulait que ce moment dur longtemps...Il se retira d'elle, et descendit le long de son corps brûlant pour arriver à son vagin. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et suça avec ardeur son clitoris sous les petits cris de Willow. Il lécha son lait intime avec frénésie. Il remonta donner un baiser à son amante, en la prenant dans ses bras. Alex se remit au dessus de sa meilleure amie et plaqua son sexe contre le sien et l'enfonça en elle. Il fit de suite de rapides accélérations en elle, au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme et ne purent réprimer des râles de plaisir. Willow se blottit dans les bras d'Alex et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, Willow se réveilla la première. Alex dormait toujours comme un bébé. Willow sortit de la chambre sans faire un bruit pour ne pas tirer Alex de son profond sommeil. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors plusieurs minutes, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer de par derrière, c'était Alex. Elle se retourna d'un coup, et repoussa son meilleur ami.

Alex : Hey ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?  
Willow : Alex !  
Alex : Quoi ?  
Willow : Cette nuit…On a…on a couchés ensemble, tu t'rappelle !  
Alex : Oui..et ?  
Willow : Et ! Et je n'aurais jamais pensé coucher avec mon meilleur ami ! En plus, on avait bu ! Tu te rends compte ! Ca fait à peine deux semaines que je suis rentrée, et je couche avec mon meilleur ami ! Et Tara… J'ai trompée Tara, j'ai salit sa mémoire…  
Alex : Tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé ?  
Willow : Exactement !  
Alex: Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais hier…je ne le regrette pas – _la regardant fixement_ - et je le pense. Je t'aime.  
Willow, _détournant son regard_ : Arrêtes. Tu avais bu…moi aussi. Et on n'aurait pas dû faire ça.  
Alex : Mais je le pense Will !  
Willow : Non, désolée, mais je ne peux pas entendre ça.

Il s'approcha son visage du sien et commença à l'embrasser mais elle s'écarta.  
Elle couru dans la chambre et ouvrit le placard, prit sa valise, et commença à la remplir de vêtements. Alex la rejoignit.

Alex : Qu'est ce que tu fais !  
Willow : Je pars. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, j'foire tout de toute façon.  
Alex : Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça !

Willow ne répondit pas, elle continuait de remplir sa valise promptement. Alex l'attrapa.

Alex : Willow ! Ecoutes moi !  
Willow : Non, je suis désolée Alex mais c'est mieux comme ça.  
Alex : Ah, et pour qui ?  
Willow : Pour nous deux.

Dès qu'elle eu finit sa valise, elle s'empressa de quitter le pièce, puis l'appartement. Arrivée sur le palier, Alex l'attrapa par le bras, ce qui obligea Willow à se retourner, et il constata que son visage était plein de larmes. Elle plongea dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ils rentèrent dans l'appartement ; Alex déposa Willow sur le canapé, s'assit à côté d'elle et l'enlaça.

Alex : Calmes toi Will.  
Willow : Non…Alex…il faut que je parte. Je…

A peine avait t'elle réussit à prononcé ces quelques mots, qu'elle pleura de plus belle. Alex n'avait jamais vu Willow dans cet état là, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir souffrir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser, mais c'était certain, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose envers lui et elle le repousserait, encore. C'était assez ironique dans le fond, pendant des années Willow avait fait tout son possible pour que son meilleur ami la remarque, et maintenant, c'était lui qui l'aimait.

_Quel imbécile_…


	5. Retour au bercail

Cela faisait une semaine, jour pour jour que Willow avait failli partir, mais la situation s'était apaisée, du moins selon Alex. Il était vrai que Willow faisait tout pour éviter son ami, mais il s'en fichait, elle était là et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Alex venait de finir sa journée de travail, il décida de passer chez Buffy.

Alex : Salut Buffy !  
Buffy : Salut Alex. Qu'est ce que tu fais là !  
Alex : Je passe vous voir, toi et Dawn. Pourquoi ?  
Buffy : J'ai reçu un message de Willow, il y a une heure, me disant qu'elle repartait en Angleterre, elle avait l'air d'aller vraiment mal. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Alex : Quoi ! Elle est partit ! Mais…  
Buffy : Alex, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Alex : Rien. Il faut que j'aille la rejoindre.  
Buffy : Non ! Elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas le faire. Que si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu devrais la laisser tranquille un moment. J'ai pas vraiment compris le reste.  
Alex : Mais… J'dois y aller.

Il quitta la maison sans dire un mot et rentra chez lui. Il entra dans son appartement, désormais 'vide'. Il se dirigea dans la chambre qu'occupait anciennement sa meilleure amie, et s'effondra, en larmes, sur le lit. Il remarqua, quelques secondes après, qu'une lettre était posée sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu la lettre qui lui était adressée.

«_ Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer cette lettre. Déjà, je m'excuse. Je suis désolée… pour tout. J'ai préféré m'en aller pendant que tu n'étais pas là, car je savais que je n'aurais pas pu te dire au revoir et que tu ne m'aurais pas laissée partir._ _Et saches que si je m'en vais, ce n'est pas parce que_ _je ne t'aime pas, bien au contraire, les choses sont plus simples comme ça. Je t'aime. »_

De longues heures plus tard, Willow arriva à destination ; le taxi la déposa devant la maison de Giles. Elle resta un bon moment devant la porte, sans bouger. Qu'allait t'elle pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'est qu'il lui dirait _? Peu importe_, pensa t'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et cogna à la porte.

Giles : Willow !  
Willow : Oui, c'est bien moi.  
Giles : Que fais tu ici ?  
Willow : En fait…je ne crois pas que je sois totalement prête pour vivre à Sunnydale et…  
Giles : Oh…  
Willow : Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais rester encore un moment ici.

Giles lui sourit et la fit entrer.

Giles : Willow, qu'est ce qui t'a fait revenir ?  
Willow : Quoi ?  
Giles : Oui, pourquoi tu es revenue ? Tes amis ne voulaient plus de toi ?  
Willow : Oh, si, bien sûr que si, ils ont été super.  
Giles : Alors ?  
Willow : Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler ce soir, je suis assez fatiguée.  
Giles : Très bien, montes dans ta chambre, tu sais où elle est. Je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ?  
Willow : Non, merci ça ira.

Willow monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée il y a quelques semaines : rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place. Elle posa sa valise à coté du lit, et s'allongea sur ce dernier, et s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Willow avait mis les voiles. Buffy n'avait pas vu Alex depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé le départ de sa meilleure amie. Elle décida d'aller le voir chez lui. Elle frappa de nombreuses fois à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle mit alors sa super force de super Tueuse super entraînée à l'épreuve et réussi, sans aucun mal, à défoncer la porte. Elle découvrit alors son ami, avachi sur le canapé du salon, une bière à la main, ivre mort.

Buffy : Alex ! Alex ! Réveille toi !  
Alex : Hin ? Willow ?  
Buffy : Non, c'est Buffy. Réveille toi !  
Alex : Buffy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Buffy : Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ton boulot a même téléphoné à la maison pour me demander où tu étais ! D'ailleurs j'me demande comment ils ont eu mon numéro…  
Alex : Oui, j'avais pas envie d'aller travailler.  
Buffy : Pourquoi ?  
Alex : Willow…  
Buffy : Quoi Willow ? Expliques moi, tu ne m'a toujours rien dit !  
Alex : On a…enfin.  
Buffy : Oui ?  
Alex : On a couché ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Voilà, tu sais tout.  
Buffy : Quoi ? Vous deux, vous… Wow. Mais je ne comprends pas, si elle a couché avec toi c'est bien parce qu'elle t'aime non ?  
Alex : On avait bu…beaucoup bu.  
Buffy : Oh…je vois.  
Alex : Elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir, c'est certain. Je rate tout de toute façon.  
Buffy : Oh. Donc tu préfères rester chez toi à te morfondre, et à te saouler à longueur de journée ?  
Alex : Exactement.  
Buffy : Je pense vraiment pas que ce soit la bonne solution.  
Alex : T'en as une autre ?  
Buffy : Va la rejoindre !  
Alex : Tu comprends pas, elle veut que je la laisse, et je n'ai pas envie de lui imposer ma présence, elle ne veut pas de moi, c'est son choix après tout et je dois le respecter.  
Buffy : Hm. Tu marques un point. Dis, tu voudrais pas venir manger à la maison ce soir ?  
Alex : Pour quoi faire ?   
Buffy : Parler, passer du temps avec Dawn et moi, te changer les idées !  
Alex : Non, merci, je ne suis pas d'une très bonne compagnie en ce moment. Peut être un autre jour.  
Buffy : Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas rester la, tout seul, à boire ?  
Alex : A bientôt.  
Buffy : Euh, d'accord…Bon, dans ce cas, à plus tard.

Elle quitta l'appartement.

Buffy rentra chez elle et se précipita sur le téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Giles. Au bout de quelques instants, quelqu'un répondit :

Voix : Allô ?  
Buffy : Allô, Willow ?  
Willow : Oui ?  
Buffy : C'est Buffy.  
Willow : Buffy, il est quatre heures du matin !  
Buffy : Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié le décalage horaire. Excuse moi, j'te laisse te rendormir.  
Willow : Non, dis moi ce que tu voulais.  
Buffy : En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.  
Willow : Je t'en pris vas y.  
Buffy : Et bien… Je sais pourquoi tu es partie.

Willow resta sans voix.

Buffy : Allô ?  
Willow : Oui… Alors comme ça Alex t'a tout raconté ?  
Buffy : Oui, enfin non… Je l'ai un peu forcé. En tout cas, il ne va pas bien depuis ton départ, il reste seul chez lui à boire, il ne va même plus travailler, il n'est plus rien sans toi. Willow, il t'aime, ça crève les yeux. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.  
Willow : Je…je peux pas.  
Buffy : Tu ne peux pas quoi ?  
Willow : Buffy, j'aime aussi Alex, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Tara. C'est…  
Buffy : Willow…Tara serait la première à vouloir que tu sois heureuse et toi tu te condamnes à rester seule soit disant pour elle ?

Willow ne dit rien.

Buffy : Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire, Alex a besoin de toi.

Elle raccrocha le combiné avant que Willow ne puisse répondre. Giles qui était au rez-de-chaussée, avait écouté toute la conversation sur l'autre téléphone.


	6. Aller de l'avant

**Note de l'auteur** : On l'attendait, la voici, la voilà après des mois d'attente lol. C'est pas super mais bon, j'fais ce que je peux. Niarf.

Il était huit heures du matin, Willow décida de se lever. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, elle avait repensé à tout ce que lui avait dit Buffy ; elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais une chose était claire, elle aimait Alex.  
Elle fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées lorsque Giles fit irruption dans la pièce.

Willow : Giles ?  
Giles : Bonjour, tu as bien dormie ?  
Willow : Euh... pas trop bien en fait.  
Giles : J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
Willow : Ah ?  
Giles : C'est peut être à cause du coup de fil de cette nuit, non ?

Willow resta figée. Comment savait-il ?

Willow !  
Giles : Willow, j'ai entendu... enfin, écouter la conversation que tu as eue avec Buffy.  
Willow : Oh... Bon et bien maintenant tout le monde le sait. J'ai couché avec Alex ,_ s'écria t'elle gênée et un peu en colère.  
_Giles :Buffy a raison. Tu dois retourner à Sunnydale et retrouver Alex, et tes amis. Tu as assez souffert.

Willow : Giles, je...  
Giles, _lui coupant la parole_ : Je ne pense pas que Tara approuverais à ce que tu continues à te gâcher la vie. Ca ne sert à rien.

Willow : Mais je...  
Giles,_ lui coupant la parole_ _à nouveau_ : Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le lendemain.  
Buffy et Alex marchaient dans la rue en direction de la maison de Buffy. Alex marchait d'un pas nonchalant tandis que Buffy le prenait par le bras, et le traînait presque.

Alex : Mais pourquoi tu veux que je viennes à tout prix chez toi ?  
Buffy : Parce que. Il faut que tu sortes un peu de chez toi, hein , _dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
_Alex : Qu'est qui te prends ?  
Buffy : Moi ? Rien.  
Alex : Tu me caches quelque chose.  
Buffy ne dit rien et continua de tirer Alex le long de la rue.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Buffy après plusieurs minutes de marche. Ils s'installèrent dans la salon.

Alex : Alors ? Et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
Buffy : Mais. Attends un peu !  
Alex : Attendre quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?  
Buffy : Alex, fais moi un peu confiance pour une fois.  
Alex : Mais...  
Buffy : Ca ne devrait plus être long, enfin je pense, _dit-elle en regardant sa montre_.

Buffy parvint à retenir son ami chez elle pendant plus d'une heure. Mais Alex en avait assez, il ne demandait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui. Il se leva d'un bond du canapé, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tomba nez à nez avec... Willow ! Il resta sans voix, sans bouger. Willow, elle aussi, n'osait rien dire pendant quelques instants puis lâcha un _salut_ timide. Alex sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux, il n'y croyait pas. Willow était là, devant lui, elle était revenue !

Willow : Je t'aime.  
Willow posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex, ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser.

Alex : Tu m'a manqué... Je t'aime.  
Willow : Je suis là maintenant.  
Et cette fois ci... C'est pour de bon ?  
Willow lui donna un baiser en guise de réponse.

Buffy : Heureusement que tu es arrivée a temps, il allait s'enfuir. C'aurait été dommage.  
Alex lui sourit.  
Alex : Merci. Merci...

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, tous les trois. Tous les trois réunis, comme avant. _Comme avant..._

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà ! Je me surpasse dans l'art du guimauvage et des scènes pseudo romantiques mdr. Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est un happy-ending ! Ca a failli tourner au suicide lol :p


End file.
